


Just like a fairytale

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fairies, Fluff, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: Emil was the second son of the Royal couple – not being the main heir to the throne, he was given the opportunity to roam the city streets, embittered by the corrupt state.Until he met Michelle, the fisherman's daughter.





	Just like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> @Ao3 let me put my useless tags while I'm using my phone!!!!
> 
> Oh well, hi, nice to meet ya. :'3
> 
> I wrote this fanfic some centuries ago, for the [Hetalia] Rare Pairs Week at Tumblr of last year, 2018. It's posted on Tumblr. I also posted in Portuguese on Spirit and Nyah, if you know them. >:3
> 
> The prompt was "AU". Truly creative.
> 
> Have a nice reading!

Ever since he was little, Emil always listened with a certain disdain, “Poor little thing, he will never be king, but perhaps it is better that way,” they said. “His brother is talented unlike him…”. The servants didn’t have anything better to do, they had to gossip about his fate.  


Always in his brother’s shadow, he had grown bitter with life – so unfair, that was what he had constantly thought until he reached the age of sixteen. From that age, Emil had been authorized by his parents, the kings, to roam the city whenever he wished (except at night, of course). After all, he wouldn’t inherit the kingdom, so in principle he would be far from danger  
  
But that was how he had seen the real injustice – while they lived very well in the castle and in the noble houses, the people suffered. He had questioned his parents about it, but all they had done was a closed face. They didn’t want to know.  
  
Emil felt a burn inside him. But he couldn’t do anything against his parents.  
  
For a while.  
  
Without anyone knowing, Emil donated gold and silver to the people – it was the least he could do at that moment, besides that was a small amount for the kings, but not for the people. They would never notice.  
  
Years passed in a flash of years. Emil had become a responsible young adult, still a bit bitter, but willing to change the kingdom. He studied to become the right hand of his older brother, who seemed to promise improvements in the kingdom.  
  
Though he hadn’t heard directly from his brother, Emil had heard rumors that Lukas was going to marry some princess from another kingdom. It was getting closer to the reality of his brother becoming king.  
  
He sighed, not wanting to know that. He walked the streets, with no particular destination. On his shoulder was his loyal companion, Mr. Puffin. He had adopted him a few years ago and has since been the one who fought Emil’s loneliness.  
  
Without warning, the bird took flight and headed toward the harbor. Emil quickened his pace, chasing after him and calling him in vain. In between stunts and more hustles, he reached the harbor, panting.  
  
“Oh, don’t eat that fish!”  
  
Emil looked at the girl trying to push Mr. Puffin away from the basket full of fish. She was clearly jumpled by the situation.  
  
“Mr. Puffin, stop!” The animal looked at his master and, being ordered to return, he did. So on the shoulder, Mr. Puffin began to wash the feathers.  
  
Emil looked embarrassed at the girl; she was probably the daughter of a fisherman…  
  
“I will pay for the damage my bird has done,” he began, already pulling out of the bag with coins.  
“Oh, you don’t have to!”  
“I insist!”  
“But your bird didn’t do anything,” she said, waving her hand in a form that told him to let it go. “I’m curious; did you tame that bird? I never thought that was possible! ”  
“Ah, it’s a common practice in the eastern provinces. But with this kind of birds is quite difficult… ”  
“Have you ever been to those provinces?! How is it?” She was surprised. Seeing Emil cringing at such animation, she calmed down. “Ah, I came from the island and it’s rare for me to travel… Sorry.”  
“Fine, I’ll tell you how it is.”

  
Emil had begun to meet the girl, whose name was Michelle. They quickly became friends, and months later, the feelings were in full bloom.  
  
“Did you heard, Emil,” Michelle was leaning against the other’s shoulder, holding hands under his leg. “That Prince Lukas is getting married?”  
“Yes,” he replied, his gaze locked on the sea. He had never told Michelle that he was a member of the royal family. He didn’t want to be seen as an evildoer. He knew very well how the royal family was seen by the people.  
“The people are excited about the party,” she said. “The prince only wants goods from the kingdom. Even my dad got a big order! ”  
  
Emil looked at Michelle in surprise. He didn’t know that.  
  
“Really?”  
“Yes, the prince himself came. It was the first time I saw him that close! From the rumors, I thought he didn’t smile much, but when he saw me, he smiled… ”  
  
Lukas wasn’t a person of smiles, never was, so Emil felt jealous. He hoped Lukas wouldn’t think about courting Michelle…  
  
“I wonder how the wedding will be like,” Michelle stood up, still holding hands with Emil. “I bet everyone will be in beautiful clothes and there will be a great ball! Ah, as in the fairy tales we tell to children! ”  
  
She pulled Emil to dance. Her smile was contagious; he also smiled and danced with her.  
  
“Would you like to go to the wedding?”  
“Of course I would.”  
  
Emil didn’t know what to do… He wanted to take her to the ball, but he didn’t want to reveal his true identity…  
When Emil arrived at the castle, Lukas was waiting for him.  
  
“Why don’t you invite your girlfriend to the wedding?”  
“How… how do you know?!”  
“My fairies told me,” he began. “Do you really think I would let my little brother walk alone in the kingdom?”  
  
Emil closed his face, no longer surprised… his brother was obsessed with him.  
  
“She’s a good girl,” Lukas commented. “Our parents would like her.”  
“Our parents wouldn’t let me marry the daughter of a fisherman…”

You aren’t obliged to marry a noblewoman.”

  
And then Lukas smiled.  
  
Weeks passed and it was the big day. The streets were lively and colorful. Everyone was excited about the wedding.  
Emil, on the other hand, was nervous – he had sent a pageboy and some maids to Michelle’s house, along with a prom dress and accessories. He had ordered them not to specify which prince had sent such a gift.  
  
“Prince Emil, the carriage has arrived,” one of Lukas’s fairies reported. She seemed to be floating, since their wings were almost transparent.  
  
Emil swallowed and started hurrying up the stairs. He saw the carriage stop and Michelle getting out.  
It seemed like time has stopped… She was beautiful. Her hair was tied in a braid with a silver tiara with precious stones, and wore a blue dress with lace, so placed that the dress seemed to be a part of the sea.  
  
She noticed Emil and smiled at him. He hurried down the steps.  
Before he could speak, Michelle grabbed the ends of her dress and bowed.  
  
“Thank you for the invitation, Prince Emil.”  
“D-don’t call me that…” he asked, embarrassed, but also with a sense of guilt inside. “Sorry for not telling you the truth…”  
“I already knew.”  
“What?”  
“I saw you when they announced your brother’s wedding,” she said, smiling rather sheepishly. “You were trying to hide behind your brother, but I noticed Mr. Puffin. I wanted you to tell me… ”  
“Don’t you care that I’m… of royalty?”  
“I should be the one asking that… I’m not rich, not as beautiful as these nobles…”  
“What?!” Emil was wide-eyed; she couldn’t be serious. “You are the most beautiful here!”  
  
And then he remembered that he was in public, shrinking. Michelle laughed, more restrained by being surrounded by the nobility. She was happy – to know that Emil thought she was so beautiful, that she even made him lose his ways…  
Still embarrassed, Emil held out his hand.  
  
“Come on… I want to introduce you to my parents.”  
  
Michelle accepted the hand, eager for the new challenge before her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
